oaanahs_mind_and_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Latula-Talula - Language
Latula Talula's language is pretty complex and complete. Even if it's pretty hard to speak it, once one's taken the language's sounds and rules, it's way easier !! Note: Also know this is the language Oaanah speaks. It is considered as a "demon language", even though it's actually a human old language no one remembers except entities. Indeed, only a few tribes spoke it, and these being extinct, only the spirits and demons know this language. The basic sounds: vowels'''Edit The "o" is pronounced like in the word "towel" The "e" sounds like in "café'" when it's at the start of a word, the end of a word, or before a "ch". The "e" sounds like in "m'e'n" when it's in the middle of a word. The "i" always is pronounced like in "l'i've". It's the same sound in the word "in". The "y" is pronounced like in english. The "u" always is pronounced like in the words "p'u't" or "l'oo'k". The "a" always is pronounced like in the word "b'a't". The double "o" (oo) still is pronounced like in "towel", but this time is a accentuated by prolonging the sound a bit. The double "e" (ee) is pronounced like a "e" in the middle of a word, accentuated by prolonging the sound a bit. The double "u" (uu) is pronounced like in the word "t'u'ne", accentuated by prolonging the sound a bit. The double "a" (aa) still is pronounced like in "bat", but this time is a accentuated by prolonging the sound a bit. '''The basic sounds: other sounds'Edit the "g" always is pronounced like in "guts", and not like in "giraffe". the "ch" is pronounced like a "tch", like in "tea'ch'er". the "sh" is pronounced like in "sh'''ame". the rest of the letters are said the same way in english and in this language. '''The basic sounds: Capitals The caps in this language are essential. It is expressed with a higher-pitched note of the vowel, often "a" or "e". It is used in titles and in names. For instance, when Latula-Talula speaks to Hallane, he won't just call him "Hallane", but "HallAane". It helps differencing a simple word from a name or title. Hhala normally means "salvation" or "miracle", and "N" is the mark of a question. If his name was spoken as "Hhala-nn", it would just mean "a Miracle ?". That's why making the capitals are primordial. For Latula-Talula, it is both a name and a title. Talula is his first name, but his nickname (Latula) is an affectionate way of saying he is powerful. (Latuk-hla meaning "huge power" (latuk = power(ful), hla = huge/big quantity, size, distance...)). To put it simply, the nickname Hallane gives him directly means "Talula the Powerful". However, the name he gives himself is quite different: he likes to be called "LAa-Sulkua MaAkho-ta, Talula". It litteraly means "Demon Prince of MaAkho: Talula". It's spelled like Demon (LAa), Prince (Sulkua), and the region's name (MaAkho). the "-ta" means "of". Subjects Like in English, there are 5 subjects, and they have to be put at the start of the phrase in most cases. But, on the contrary, the small word "a" or "the" doesn't exist ! Subjects Edit Like in English, there are 5 subjects, and they have to be put at the start of the phrase in most cases. But, on the contrary, the small word "a" or "the" doesn't exist ! Sounds (such as "what" or "ouch") Edit There, of course, are sounds that are used as sounds or onomatopoeias. Here are some: Of course, there are more, but these are the most common. Prepositions + useful words (modals, quantitatives, time marks, etc.) dit A lot of prepositions, modal, quantitatives, time marks, or even polite forms are used everyday. Of course, this language also has these. Here are listed the most used ones, but there are a lot of them, so this section will surely get updated. Prepositions + time marks (and more) Edit Quantitatives Polite forms Edit Modals (can, should, etc.) Edit Times Edit The times in this language are pretty simple. In fact, since the verbs don't change no matter the subject, so do they when the time changes too ! In fact, to precise the time, there only is a word that needs to be placed before the verb to indicate the time. And, even if there already a word indicating the time (yesterday, tomorrow; last week etc.), this word has to be put. If not, the phrase isn't right ! Verbs Edit Here is a list of the main verbs you can encounter in the language. Of couse, some are more common than others, but since there are a lot of verbs, more will be added to this section.